As wireless communication systems such as cellular telephone, satellite, and microwave communication systems become more widely deployed and continue to attract a growing number of users, there is a pressing need to accommodate a large and variable number of communication subsystems transmitting a growing volume of data with a fixed resource such as a fixed channel bandwidth accommodating a fixed data packet size. Traditional communication system designs employing a fixed resource (e.g., a fixed data rate for each user) have become challenged to provide high, but flexible, data transmission rates in view of the rapidly growing customer base.
Current systems implement wireless communications using standard protocols including Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (“UTRAN”), and third generation wireless (“3G”), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”), for examples, which support HDSPA communications between mobile equipment. The mobile equipment includes user equipment (“UE”) such as cellphones, and fixed transceivers that support mobile telephone cells, such as base stations, referred to as “Node B” (or “NB”) and when enhanced, or evolved to a new standard protocol, referred to as “e-Node B” (or “eNB”).
The Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (“3GPP LTE”) is the name generally used to describe an ongoing effort across the industry to improve UMTS. The improvements are being made to cope with the continuing flow of new requirements and the growing base of users. Goals of this broadly based project include improving communication efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and achieving better integration with other open standards and backwards compatibility with some existing infrastructure that is compliant with earlier standards. The project envisions a packet switched communications environment with support for such services as Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) and Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Services (“MBMS”). MBMS may support services where base stations transmit to multiple UEs simultaneously, such as mobile television or radio broadcasts, for example. The 3GPP LTE project is not itself a standard-generating effort, but will result in new recommendations for standards for the UMTS.
UTRAN includes multiple Radio Network Subsystems (“RNS”), each of which contains at least one Radio Network Controller (“RNC”). However, it should be noted that the RNC may not be present in the actual future implemented systems incorporating Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) of UTRAN, evolved UTRAN (“E-UTRAN”). LTE may include a centralized or decentralized entity for control information. In UTRAN operation, each RNC may be connected to multiple Node Bs which are the UMTS counterparts to Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) base stations. In E-UTRAN systems, the e-Node B may be, or is, connected directly to the access gateway (“aGW,” sometimes referred to as the services gateway “sGW”). Each Node B may be in radio contact with multiple UE devices (generally, user equipment including mobile transceivers or cellular phones, although other devices such as fixed cellular phones, mobile web browsers, laptops, PDAs, MP3 players, and gaming devices with transceivers may also be UE) via the radio air interface.
The wireless communication systems as described herein are applicable to, for instance, 3G, and UTRAN systems. In the future, 3GPP LTE compatible wireless communication systems will be implemented. In general, E-UTRAN resources are assigned more or less temporarily by the network to one or more UE devices by use of allocation tables, or more generally by use of a downlink resource assignment channel or physical downlink control channel (“PDCCH”). LTE is a packet-based system and therefore, there may not be a dedicated connection reserved for communication between a UE and the network. Users are generally scheduled on a shared channel every transmission time interval (“TTI”) by a Node B or an e-Node B. A Node B or an e-Node B controls the communications between user equipment terminals in a cell served by the Node B or e-Node B. In general, one Node B or e-Node B serves each cell. Resources needed for data transfer are assigned either as one time assignments or in a persistent/semi-static way. The LTE, also referred to as 3.9G, generally supports a large number of users per cell with quasi-instantaneous access to radio resources in the active state.
The types of UEs and services the UTRAN and E-UTRAN environment can accommodate are many, including HSDPA. HSDPA is a 3G signaling protocol that allows UMTS networks and compatible UEs in the network to provide higher data transfer speeds and capacity. A UTRAN or 3G UE that supports HSDPA can transmit and receive voice and data packets contemporaneously. Data packets may include data for audio, video, web browsing, email, mobile television reception, data file transfer and other data intensive services, also including VoIP. Present HSDPA networks support data downlink speeds of 1.8, 3.6, 7.2 and 14.4 Mbits/s. Future upgrades are planned to enhance these speeds to 42 Mbits/s and higher. Typically, supported uplink speeds are lower but still are increasing and will continue to increase in future implementations.
To support HSDPA, UEs must listen to one or more shared control channels, the High Speed Shared Control Channel (“HS-SCCH”). In order to address a particular UE, the base station or other transmitter of HSDPA services will scramble a transmission on the HS-SCCH using the unique UE identification code (this operation is referred to as “UE specific masking”). When a new transmission on the HS-SCCH is received, the UE uses the same protocol, albeit in reverse order, to descramble the received packets, once again using its unique UE specific identification code. When the descrambled packet has valid data as indicated by a correct result in a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) calculation, the UE then determines that it is the receiver addressed by the transmitter in the HS-SCCH. In that case the UE may reply on a HSDPA uplink channel using acknowledge (“ACK”) or not acknowledged (“NACK”) messages if appropriate. In contrast, if the descrambled HS-SCCH packets do not pass the CRC check, the UE determines it is not the addressed receiver, and returns to a “listen” mode on the HS-SCCH. In this manner, a transmitter may address multiple UEs in the environment with HSDPA packets. A UE may monitor several HS-SCCH channels at a time.
The HSDPA communication is divided into sub-frames. The HS-SCCH sub-frame consists of three slots; the three slots are divided into Part 1 and Part 2. Part 1 is in the first slot, which carries time critical information needed by the receiver to demodulate and correctly receive the high speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH) packets that will follow. The time critical parameters of Slot 1 include modulation type, as the HSDPA supports adaptive modulation and coding using Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”) and 16 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (“16QAM”), for example. The two slots of Part 2 of the HS-SCCH contain parameters that are less time critical, and include a CRC field to check the validating of the HS-SCCH information.
The use of the UE specific identity information in HSDPA UE specific masking is described by the 3GPP technical specifications, for example in 3GPP TS 25.212, release 7.0, 2007-11, available from the 3GPP at www.3GPP.org, which is herein incorporated by reference.
A continuing need thus exists for methods and apparatus to efficiently perform the UE specific masking operations used in scrambling and descrambling of HS-SCCH packets to support rapid computation of the sequences needed to support the HSDPA. The methods and circuits are also applicable to other protocols with user equipment identification specific masking and scrambling and descrambling to address specified receivers. Circuitry and methods to implement these functions with efficient use of silicon area and conservation of power resources are also needed.